Electric generators are typically used to provide electrical power. One common use of electric generators is as a standby power source. A standby power source typically provides power to a load when a primary power source is unable to power the load.
One common type of electric generator includes an internal combustion engine. The internal combustion engine drives an electrical alternator that produces alternating electricity.
Existing standby generator systems utilize an automatic transfer switch (ATS) to monitor the primary power source. The ATS determines that the primary power source is unavailable to provide power to the load, and provides a signal to the standby power source that it should start. Once the standby power source receives this signal, it will initiate a start sequence for the standby power source.
One of the drawbacks with such existing standby power systems is that there is typically a delay between the primary power source becoming unavailable and the standby power source becoming available. One factor causing the delay is that there is typically a gap in time to determine that the primary source is unavailable. This delay is utilized to avoid unnecessary starting of the standby power source when there is a momentary interruption in power provided by the primary power source.
Another factor causing the delay is that the starting sequence of engine driven generators takes valuable time. This delay can be especially problematic in standby power systems where the standby power source requires pre-start preparation. This pre-start preparation causes an increase in start time of the standby power source thereby extending the time that is load is without power.